It is well known in digital image acquisition devices that using automatic exposure settings for acquiring images of scenes including faces can lead to low contrast images with under-exposed faces.
Some solutions to this problem include capturing a number of images of a scene at different exposure levels and combining these in a high dynamic range (HDR) image. However, such techniques provide limited benefits for face regions.
It is an object of the present invention to mitigate problems with capturing images of such scenes.